Mein Name ist Sirius Black
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Mein Name ist Sirius Black und ich bin unschuldig. Ich bin unschuldig. Ich weiß, ich habe das schon vorher gesagt, aber es verdient es, wiederholt zu werden. Sogar, wenn ich der Einzige bin, der es hören wird. Deutsche Übersetzung von "My name is Siriu
1. Prolog

__

Mein Name ist Sirius Black

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Nichts gehört mir. Außer Mari, Sirius' Dad und Sirius' Mum und meine ganze kleine Handlung. Entschuldigt, dass es so lang ist. Sirius drang in meine Gedanken ein und die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn wieder herauszukriegen, hat er gesagt, war seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich bin fertig damit. Es hat mich den ganzen Sommer gekostet. Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht verschwunden. Er hat eine Geschichte kreiert, die nicht aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben ist, bis ich sie aufgeschrieben habe. Sogar seit ich Elmer Fudd auf sie angesetzt habe. Aber Schreckbilder hat er nie gefangen, das sollte mir vielleicht etwas klarmachen. Wenn irgendetwas euch verwirrt, werde ich es wahrscheinlich später erklären. Wenn nicht, dann ist das schlecht. Ihr werdet verwirrt sein. Reviews sind willkommen. Bitte keine wütenden. Mein Ego ist zerbrechlich. Nun gut. Los mit der Geschichte.

Prolog

__

Mein Name ist Sirius Black und ich bin unschuldig. Die Wächter hier drin sehen nicht viel, deshalb gelang es mir einige Dinge mitzubringen, etwas Pergament, eine Feder und etwas Tinte, ein paar Bilder, nicht viel, aber es ist alles, was ich habe. Vielleicht wird mir Schreiben etwas helfen. Nichts anderes hilft mir. Aber wenn ich mich auf gestern konzentriere, wird es meine Gedanken vielleicht von heute ablenken.

Ich bin unschuldig. Ich weiß, ich habe das schon vorher gesagt, aber es verdient es, wiederholt zu werden. Sogar, wenn ich der Einzige bin, der es hören wird. Egal was passiert, das muss ich festhalten. Sogar, wenn ich mich nicht an meinen Namen erinnern kann oder daran, warum ich hier drin bin, daran muss ich mich erinnern. Weil ich dazu verurteilt bin, den Rest meines Lebens hier zu verbringen. Als ich gerademal 19 war, wurde ich verurteilt und habe nun einen langen Aufenthalt. Aber ich sitze hier wegen eines Verbrechens, das ich nicht begangen habe. Sie sagen, ich hätte Lily und James verraten und 13 Menschen, Peter eingeschlossen, getötet. Aber das habe ich nicht getan. Sie sagen, ich hätte für Voldemort gearbeitet. Aber das habe ich nicht getan. Sie sagen, ich bin verrückt. Vielleicht haben sie Recht. Ich habe es nicht getan. Aber Peter tat es. Ich hätte das nie von ihm gedacht. Dieser kleine, feige Peter war der Spion. Niemand anderes hätte das gedacht. Ich frage mich, was Moony gerade denkt. Heute ist Vollmond. Ich weiß es. Irgendwie müssen all diese nächtlichen Ausflüge eine Art Monduhr in meinen Gedanken gestartet haben. Ich kann immer sagen, wie der Mond heute steht. Wie konnte ich ihn nur verdächtigen? Er war mein treuester Freund. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es ihm gesagt. Oder hätte ich es wenigstens Dumbledore erzählt. Ich frage mich, ob er all diese Geschichten glaubt oder ob er mir noch glaubt? Nein, das kann er nicht. Niemand kennt die Wahrheit. Manche haben nicht einmal davon gehört, außer davon, dass ich wirres Zeug rede. Es gibt keinen Beweis, um mich zu unterstützen. All diese Verbrechen deuten auf mich.

Ich frage mich, wie alt Harry jetzt ist. Sieht er immer noch wie James aus? Weiß er überhaupt, wer ich bin? Kennt er die Geschichte, dass seine Eltern von ihrem besten Freund verraten worden sind? Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, ihn zu halten. Seine strahlend grünen Augen lächelten mich an, als ob er wusste, wer ich bin. Ich erinnere mich an ihn, in der Nacht, als alles geschah. Als ich ihn gefunden habe, weinte er an der Leiche seiner Mutter. Ich konnte Lily und James im anderen Raum nicht angucken. Also habe ich Harry angeguckt. Er sah so süß aus und bald schlief er ein. Dann hat Hagrid ihn genommen und ich hatte nichts mehr, außer nach diesem mörderischen Verräter zu suchen, der dies getan hatte. 

Manchmal fühle ich mich, als wäre ich schon immer hier drin gewesen. Dass mein vorheriges Leben, meine Freunde, meine Familie, dass das alles nur ein schöner Traum war. Aber dann erinnere ich mich, dass es hier drin so etwas nicht gibt. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich schon tausend Jahre gelebt. Und das könnte gut sein. Ich habe in meinem kurzen Leben mehr gesehen, als die meisten Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt ich bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich 25 oder 65 bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob Addi, Remus oder Mari noch leben. Ich vermisse Mari so sehr, es tut weh, aufzuwachen und mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht neben mir liegt. Ich vermisse all meine Freunde so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich jeden Tag lebe. Aber das ist es, wie ich lebe. Einen Tag zur Zeit. Aber ich will das nicht. Ich will, dass Lily und James leben. Ich will, dass alles wieder dahin zurückkehrt, wo es war. Aber ich weiß, dass das niemals geschehen wird.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Jahre vergangen sind, seit ich hier bin. Eine Weile habe ich es verfolgt, aber dann habe ich einfach aufgegeben. Man kann die Schrammen, die andere Gefangene gemacht haben, um die Zeit, einschließlich meiner, zu verfolgen, sehen. Jeder Tag vermischt sich mit dem nächsten bis man nichts mehr verfolgen kann. Die einzige Möglichkeit, zu wissen wann wieder ein Jahr vergangen ist, ist die jährliche Inspektion des Ministers, die gerade geschieht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie alt ich bin. Es ist so lange her, seit ich Tageslicht gesehen habe, ich weiß kaum noch, wie es aussieht. Aber ich muss vergessen, wo ich bin. Wenn ich hier zu lange bleibe...

Hier ist meine Geschichte.


	2. Das Geheimnis

Kapitel 1: Das Geheimnis 

Meine Zwillingsschwester Adhara und ich wurden Silvester 1967 geboren. Meine Mutter, Fiona Black, starb kurze Zeit später nachdem ich geboren wurde. Mir wurde erzählt, dass sie zu schwach war, nachdem sie mich gebar hätte sie keine Kraft mehr gehabt. Später fand ich heraus, dass das nicht stimmte, doch dazu komme ich gleich. Jedenfalls musste mein Vater, Orion Black, meine Schwester und mich alleine großziehen. Er nannte mich Sirius und meine Schwester Adhara, das sind beides Sterne in der Canis Major Sternenkonstellation, ungewöhnliche Namen für einen Muggel. Mein Dad mochte ungewöhnliche Dinge. 

Mein Kindheit war in Ordnung, denke ich. Addi, wie wir sie nannten, war ganz anders als ich. 

Ich hatte einen Freund. Tommy. Er und ich waren viel zusammen. 

Schule mochte ich nicht. Es war nicht so, dass ich es nicht verstanden habe. Ich wusste es einfach schon. Also dachte ich mir, wenn ich alles schon wusste, gab es keinen Grund aufzupassen. So geriet ich einleuchtenderweise oft in Schwierigkeiten. Das scheint mein Wahrzeichen zu sein. Ich wurde viel gehänselt. Manchmal, weil ich keine Mutter habe und auch wegen anderen Dingen. Wegen Dingen, die ich meinen Lehrern, meinem Vater und mir selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Wie zum Beispiel einmal dieser Junge, der mich wegen irgend etwas hänselte, ich weiß nicht mehr, was es war, und ich sagte ihm, er solle abhauen. Plötzlich war er verschwunden. Puff! Eine Sekunde war er noch da und in der nächsten war weg. Ein Lehrer, der in der Nähe war, sah ihn verschwinden und irgendwie beschloss er, dass es meine Schuld war. Der Junge wurde am Nachmittag allein umherwandernd im Wald gefunden. Dann war da noch diese Sache mit diesem Lehrer, der mich hasste. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber bei einer Arbeit gab er mir eine schlechte Note. Und ich sah die Arbeit eines anderen Mädchens und sie hatte die meisten Antworten genau wie ich und bei ihr waren sie richtig. Aber am nächsten Tag, als der Lehrer sein Notenbuch öffnete, war es leer. Alle Noten waren ausgelöscht. Irgendwie gab er mir die Schuld. Wegen Dingen wie diesen. Dinge, die meiner Schwester nie passierten. 

Dann, an einem Sommertag, als ich 11 war, bekam ich einen Brief mit der Post. Er war an **_Mr. S. Black _**adressiert. 

Ich riss ihn auf.

**__**

Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

****

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

"Dad!" Ich rannte ihn die Küche und wedelte mit dem Brief vor dem Gesicht meines Vaters. Er nahm ihn und las. Dann seufzte er.

"Sirius, Addi, es ist Zeit, euch von der Welt eurer Mutter zu erzählen." Und er erzählte mir alles. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe. Ich war halb ein Zauberer. Er erzählte uns alles von der Zaubererwelt. Er erzählte mir, Hogwarts sei eine der besten Zauberschulen überhaupt und ich würde alles lernen, was ich wissen musste. Unglücklicherweise war Addi keine Hexe. Sie hatte Mums Kräfte nicht geerbt. Sie war eine Muggel.

"Als eure Mutter schwanger war, wussten wir nicht, dass ihr Zwillinge wart. Die Ärzte sahen nur ein Baby. Also suchten wir den Namen Adhara aus. Aber als es schließlich Zeit war, gebar sie erst Sirius und dann Addi. Es war ein Schock für uns alle. 

"Warum kam ich zuerst, wenn das erste Baby ein Mädchen war?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber du kamst als erstes. Der Blick des Arztes, als du herauskommst und ein Junge warst und dann du. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass da zwei Babys waren. Es war, als wäre Sirius gerade erschienen."

Er erzählte mir auch, als wir alleine waren, dass meine Mutter nicht bei der Geburt gestorben war, wie man es mir erzählt hatte. Sie wurde ermordet. Von einem bösen Zauberer namens Voldemort. Sie starb, um mich zu schützen. Er erzählte mir die ganze Geschichte. Sie war eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Sie unterrichtete Verwandlung (was erklären könnte, warum es mein bestes Fach war). Dad erzählte mir, wie ER eines nachts in unser Haus kam. Der nächste Teil schockte mich. Er kam, um mich zu töten!

"Warum?" fragte ich. 

"Weil du etwas Besonderes bist, Sirius. Eines Tages wirst du ein großer Zauberer sein. ER wusste das."

Dann erzählte er mir, wie meine Mutter sich weigerte, beiseite zu treten und mich sterben zu lassen. 

"Ich hätte geholfen. Ich versuchte es. Aber er belegte mich mit einem Fluch. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich überlebte. Und du auch."

Dann erzählte er mir, dass meine Mutter in ihrem letzten Atemzug einen Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte, so dass es Voldemort niemals gelingen würde, mich zu töten. Und es wirkte. Der Fluch prallte von mir zurück und traf unseren Goldfisch. Was für eine Ironie! Jedenfalls kam ich mit nichts, als einer kleinen, blitzförmigen Narbe auf meiner Brust, genau über meinem Herzen, davon. Es war ihm nicht möglich, mich zu töten. Und das Ministerium ist gerade dann gekommen und sie vertrieben ihn. Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht dagewesen wären. 


	3. Winkelgasse

Kapitel 2: Winkelgasse 

Und am nächsten Tag waren wir in der Winkelgasse, um meine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Wir kauften meine Umhänge und alles andere. Mein Dad kaufte mir sogar eine Eule, die ich Ernie nannte.

"Warum das?" fragte mein Dad.

"Weil das sein Name ist," antwortete ich.

"Kann ich eine haben?"

"Nein, Addi. Sie dulden in Clearglen keine Eulen."

"Mist."

"Du kannst dir manchmal meine ausleihen," bot ich ihr an.

Hier gab es so viel zu sehen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören mich umzusehen. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, etwas anzustarren, das wie ein Geschäft mit Besen aussah, dass ich jemanden anrempelte.

Er war groß. Und etwas von seinem langen silbernen Bartes und seinen zwinkernden blauen Augen schien so vertraut. Und er lächelte.

"Orion, wie geht es dir?" Er schüttelte meinem Dad die Hand. Mein Dad lächelte zurück. 

"Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor."

"Auch schön, dich zu sehen. Das muss Adhara sein. Und das ist Sirius. Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter."

"Ja. Er fängt dieses Jahr mit der Schule an."

"Nun, ich bin froh, das zu hören. Wenn er seiner Mutter auch nur ein wenig ähnelt, wird er bald Schulsprecher sein."

"Sirius, Adhara, sagt Professor Dumbledore guten Tag."

Ich starrte in das alte, lächelnde Gesicht.

"Hi."

"Guten Tag."

"Was unterrichten sie?" fragte ich ihn.

Er lachte. "Ich bin der Schulleiter."

Ich dachte ein wenig nach. Dann grinste ich. "Dieses Jahr wird ein Spaß werden." 

Ich erhielt ein Lachen meines Vaters, ein Augenrollen von Addi und ein Augenzwinkern von Professor Dumbledore. 

"Solange er nicht den Jungen der Potters trifft, wird die Schule stehenbleiben," lachte Dumbledore. Dann, mit einem anderen Handschütteln mit meinem Vater, war er weg.

"Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch den Zauberstab," sagte mein Vater. Ich rannte los, um ihn einzuholen. Ein richtiger Zauberstab. Das war das, worauf ich mich am meisten gereut hatte. Wir betraten Olivanders Laden. Mr. Olivander begrüßte uns.

"Ah, ja. Sirius Black. Ich habe sie erwartet. Es scheint mir, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als ihre Mutter ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft hat. Weide, Phoenixfeder, 9 Zoll. Kommen sie her, wir wollen einmal sehen, nicht wahr?"

Er holte einen Zauberstab aus den endlosen Reihen von Zauberstäben und gab ihn mir. "Buche und Phoenixfeder, 12 Zoll. Versuchen sie es. Schwingen sie ihn hin und her."

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Idiot. Nichts passierte. Er nahm den Zauberstab wieder weg und gab mir einen anderen. Wieder nichts. Er gab mir einen nach dem anderen. Der Stapel der benutzten Zauberstäbe wuchs.

"Hmmm. Sie sind ein schwerer Fall. Lassen sie uns einen neuen ausprobieren, ich habe ihn gerade heute bekommen. Weide und das Haar eines Grimms. Ich benutze sie nicht oft, aber lassen sie uns mal sehen." Er gab mir den Zauberstab. Ich zitterte, als ich ihn nahm. Ich wusste nicht, was ein Grimm war, aber etwas sagte mir, dass ich es bald wissen würde. Als ich den Zauberstab schwang, strömte Wärme vom Kopf bis zu meinen Zehen. Ein paar Funken flogen vom Ende des Zauberstabes. 

Mr. Olivander nahm den Zauberstab mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der schwer zu deuten war. "Merkwürdig, wirklich sehr merkwürdig." Aber er gab mir den Zauberstab.

Während wir weitergingen, hielt mein Vater an, um uns Eis zu kaufen. Wir warteten mit meinen Sachen draußen.

"Auch Hogwarts?" Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Jungen mit magerem Gesicht und fettigem Haar.

"Ja, ich. Aber meine Schwester nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe keine Zauberkraft."

Dies war der erste Zauberer in meinem Alter, den ich sah.

"Bist du reinblütig?" fragte er mich, den Blick auf meine Muggelkleidung gerichtet.

"Meine Mum war eine Hexe, wenn es das ist, was du meinst."

"Oh, du bist halbblütig. Das erklärt alles." Er sah mich nun mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Ekel an.

"Und?" fragte ich, ich mochte den Jungen überhaupt nicht.

"Es überrascht mich, dass sie dich aufgenommen haben. Zauberer mit Muggelblut sind niemals so gut. Was stimmte nicht mit deiner Mutter, dass sie keinen annehmbaren Zauberer finden konnte?"

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das Nächste, was sich wusste, war, dass ich ihn geschlagen hatte. Er schlug zurück und sehr bald prügelten wir uns, bis uns jemand auseinander riss und hoch in die Luft hob.

Es war ein Riese. Er war riesig und hatte viel buschiges Haar. Der andere Junge sah ihn wütend an aber ich starrte einfach nur.

"Was soll `n das, heh?" fragte der Riese.

"Er hat mich geschlagen," sagte der andere Junge sofort.

"Hast du?" Es dauerte eine ganze Sekunde, bis ich merkte, dass die Frage an mich gerichtet war.

"Nun, er hat angefangen."

"Sirius! Adhara! Was ist passiert?"

"Severus! Was tust du hier?"

Unsere Väter waren im selben Moment gekommen. Und sahen nicht besonders glücklich aus.

"Hallo. Fand die beiden, als sie versuchten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen," sagte der Riese. Er hatte uns immer noch nicht heruntergelassen. Der Vater des Jungen nahm ihn und zog ihn davon. Er sah mich über seine Schulter wütend an. 

"Danke, Hagrid. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." Ich wurde auf den Boden gesetzt. Ich verschränkte die Arme und starrte dem Jungen hinterher. Meine Gedanken wurden vom Lachen des Riesen unterbrochen.

"So, das sind die jungen Zwillinge. Sirius sieht wie seine Mutter aus. Ist auch gewachsen, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Mein Vater lachte. "Dumbledore sagte dasselbe." 

"Nun, es stimmt ja auch. Wir haben lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Dachte schon, du hast uns vergessen."

"Vergessen? Mit den Dingen, die dieses mit sich zerrt?" Die beiden lachten.

"Nun, ich werde dich in Hogwarts sehen, Sirius, und keine Kämpfe mehr, ist das klar?" Damit ging er davon.

Mein Dad drehte sich um und wir gingen zu unserem Auto. Er sprach nicht, bis auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

"Sirius, warum hast du dich geschlagen?" Ich bin manchmal in der Schule in Schlägereien verwickelt worden. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte.

"Er hat gesagt, dass Zauberer mit Muggelblut nicht so gut sind, wie Reinblüter. Und er hat gemeine Dinge über Mum gesagt."

Mein Vater seufzte. "Und du meintest, du müsstest ihn schlagen."

"Nun, ja."

Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius."


	4. James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pett...

****

Kapitel 3: James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew

In den letzten paar Wochen der Ferien übte ich die einfachen Zaubersprüche, die ich in meinen Schulbüchern fand. Addi liebte das. Es gab keine Schwierigkeiten zwischen war, weil ich magisches Blut hatte und sie nicht. Sie war fast erleichtert. Einige der alten Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, besorgten sie. Was Muggel Hexen getan hatten. Ich tat es ab und sagte ihr, sie solle mir schreiben, wenn irgendwer sie in der Schule ärgerte. Ich wäre nämlich am liebsten gestorben, nur um ein paar von den Flüchen, die ich gefunden hatte, auszuprobieren. Sie würde nach Clearglen kommen, Dads alter Schule. Sie hatte einen guten Ruf und war nicht so weit weg wie Hogwarts. Aber wir würden trotzdem Ernie zum Briefe schreiben benutzen. Dad hatte sich klar geweigert, Addi eine Eule zu kaufen. Wir waren nie mehr als ein paar Tage voneinander getrennt gewesen und nun lebten wir hunderte von Kilometern weit weg. Es würde schwer werden. Wir hatten ein ganz besonders Verhältnis. Wir wussten genau, was der andere dachte. 

__

Ich vermisse sie. Sie war ein Teil von mir und nun fühlt es sich an, als wäre da ein riesiges Loch in meinem Herzen, wo sie sich befinden sollte, genau neben James', Lilys, Remus', Peters, Erins, Maris, Mums und Dads Platz. Sogar mein Kind, dessen Namen und dessen Leben ich nicht kenne, vermisse ich. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich noch lebe, wo all diese Teile von mir fehlen. 

Wir hatten sogar unsere eigenen Spitznamen für den anderen. Kein anderer kannte sie. Ich war Siri und sie war Addi. Sie und ich waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Schwarz und Weiß. So nannte Dad uns. Sie mochte gerne alleine sein. Ich mochte mit Leuten zusammen zu und der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit sein. Sie las gerne. Ich trieb gerne Sport. Ich geriet ständig in Schwierigkeiten. In Wirklichkeit machte mein Dad sich schon Sorgen, wenn ich einen Tag lang nicht in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Sie war exzellent in der Schule. Ich war es nicht, wenigstens nicht in der Grundschule. Es würde sich später herausstellen, dass ich das Schulass der Familie war. Nicht dass die Dinge, die ich in der Grundschule gelernt hatte, auch nur ein wenig mit meinen Job als Schulass zu tun hatten. Ein Auror ist nicht genau das, was man sich unter einer Muggelkarriere vorstellt. Sie sah auch nicht so wie ich aus. Sie hatte Dads leuchtende grüne Augen, während ich Mums fast schwarze hatte. Sie hatte Dads leuchtend rotes Haar und ich hatte Mums rabenschwarzes. Ich war groß und sie war klein. Man hätte nie geahnt, dass wir Zwillinge sind.

Am 1. September waren wir am Bahnhof Kings Cross und guckten nach Plattform neundreiviertel. Ich sagte Dad auf Wiedersehen und Addi, die in Tränen ausbrach und darum bat, mitgehen zu dürfen. Aber Dad sagte ihr, dass sie nicht gehen konnte, wenn sie keine Zauberkraft hatte. Ich versprach zu schreiben und rannte auf die Barriere zu. Ich sah den anderen Jungen nicht, bevor es zu spät war und wir beide stürzten durch die Barriere. Wir sahen unsere Sachen und uns selbst auf dem Boden liegen und begannen zu lachen. Er lachte immer noch, als er mir aufhalf. Er hatte unordentliches schwarzes Haar und zwinkernde dunkelblaue Augen.

"Entschuldige. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen," sprudelte er heraus.

"Es ist okay. Ich habe dich ja auch nicht gesehen." Ich streckte die Hand aus. "Sirius Black."

"James Potter. Ist das dein erstes Jahr?"

"Jep."

"Meines auch."

Wir sammelten unsere Sachen ein und kämpften uns zum Zug durch. Wir schafften es beide, unsere Koffer sehr schnell in den Zug zu bringen. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt, wie gut wir zusammen gepasst haben, obwohl wir uns erst seit ein paar Minuten kannten. Es ist, als wussten wir, dass wir dazu bestimmt waren, Freunde zu sein. Wir fanden ein Abteil mit nur einer Person drin. Ein Junge mit rotbraunem Haar, strahlenden blauen Augen und einer einsamen Miene. Er sah einsam nach draußen zu den Familien, die den Schülern Lebewohl sagten. Er sah aus, als könne er ein oder zwei Freunde gebrauchen. James und ich tauschten einen Blick. Wenn er Freunde wollte, dann würde er sie bekommen.

"Hey, sind diese Plätze besetzt?" fragte James. Der Junge zuckte zusammen dann sah er auf seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Cool." Wir holten unsere Koffer herein.

Ich lächelte ihn an. "Sirius Black." Ich hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, als sei er sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, dann schüttelte er sie.

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"James Potter." Er schüttelte James' Hand. "Nun, ist das dein erstes Jahr?"

"Ja."

"Unseres auch. Hey, vielleicht sind wir ja im selben Haus."

Remus nickte. "Das wäre toll."

"Ich hoffe, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme. Da waren meine Mum und mein Dad auch."

"Mein Dad war in Gryffindor und meine Mum war in Ravenclaw. Ich denke, beides wäre cool."

"Was ist mit dir, Sirius? In welchem Haus möchtest du sein?" fragte James mich.

In welchem Haus wollte ich sein? Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich kannte keines der Häuser. Die beiden waren definitiv reinblütig. Was, wenn sich mich in der Weise behandelt, wie der Junge in der Winkelgasse, wenn sie herausfanden, dass ich ein Halbblut war? Ich versuchte es einfach.

"Ich kenne keines der Häuser."

"Kommst du aus einer Muggelfamilie?" fragte James, seine Miene veränderte sich überhaupt nicht.

"Halb. Meine Mum war eine Hexe."

"Warum hat sie es dir nicht erzählt?" fragte Remus.

"Nun, sie starb, als ich geboren wurde. Mein ist ein Muggel, er hat mich großgezogen."

Ich sah sie an und sah nichts als Sympathie in ihren Augen.

"Das tut mir leid," sagte James sanft.

"Es ist okay. Es ist lange her."

Wir saßen eine Weile still, nicht diese unsichere Art, sondern diese Art, wo jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängt.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Es war der magergesichtige Junge mit den fettigen Haaren aus der Winkelgasse und welche, die aussahen als wären es seine Freunde. 

"Oh, es ist die Halbbrut," spottete er, als er mich sah. 

"Wer bist du?" fragte James. Er starrte den anderen Jungen zornig an. 

"Severus Snape. Und wer seid ihr?

"Ich bin James Potter und das sind Sirius Black und Remus Lupin."

"Ihr beide seid Reinblüter, oder?"

"Ja, und?" fragte Remus. 

"Warum hängen zwei Reinblüter, wie ihr es seid, mit einem schmutzigen Halbblut herum?"

James ballte die Fäuste und Remus guckte wütend.

"Weil er unser Freund ist. Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, dann geh doch!"

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil du hier nicht erwünscht bist."

Snape guckte spöttisch und glitt aus dem Zimmer.

James warf seinen Hut gegen die Tür. "Ich hasse Zauberer wie den! Sie denken, sie seien so toll, weil sie reinblütig sind. Warum musste er dieses Zeug über Sirius sagen? Das war Ernst gemeint."

Er setzte sich aufgebracht. Remus nickte zustimmend. 

"Nichts von diesem Zeug ist wahr, Sirius. Er ist nur dumm."

"Danke, Kumpels."

Remus wechselte das Thema. "Nun, Sirius, du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, in welchem Haus du sein möchtest."

"In welchem Haus ich auch bin, ich hoffe, er ist nicht dort."

"Ja, so sehe ich das auch." James war immer wütend darüber, was der Junge gesagt hatte.

"Hey, guckt mal auf die Speisekarte. Ich verhungere," sagte Remus. 

James strahlte nun. Er griff sich eine Hand voll Süßigkeiten gab sie uns. Er warf mir einen in Plastik eingepackten Frosch zu. 

"Probier ihn, schmeckt super."

Das tat er. Remus hatte eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Er gab mir einige. "Sei vorsichtig mit denen. Wenn sie sagen jede Geschmacksrichtung, dann meinen sie das auch."

James nickte. "Einmal hatte ich rohen Fisch. Mein Dad meint, er hätte einmal eine gehabt, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja."

Ich überlegte für eine Minute. "Cool."

Sie lachten. 

Die ganze Zeit über redeten wir und aßen uns durch unsere Süßigkeiten. James erzählte uns von seiner Familie und ich erzählte ihnen von Addi und von einigen Dingen, die mir passiert waren, als ich noch nicht wußte, dass ich ein Zauberer war. Beide hielten sich die Bäuche als sie lachten. Remus weinte vor Lachen, als ich ihnen davon erzählte, wie ich meinen Sportlehrer unwissentlich mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt hatte, nachdem er mich beschuldigt hatte, Streit in der Klasse gesucht zu haben. Es fühlte sich gut an, jemanden so sehr zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich würde dieses Gefühl in meinen Jahren in Hogwarts sehr gut kennenlernen. 

Wir hatten uns gerade wieder eingekriegt, als ein kleiner, erschöpfter Junge in unser Abteil stürzte. Sekunden später folgten Snape und seine Kumpel.

"Wo ist er?"

Sofort sprangen wir alle auf, unser Lächeln war verschwunden. 

"Was willst du, Snape?" Ich starrte ihn an.

Er starrte zurück. "Oh, ihr drei schon wieder. Diese kleine Ratte nervt uns, also lehren wir ihn eine Schulstunde."

Der Junge ließ ein Quieken hören von dort, wo er sich hinter mir und James versteckt hatte. 

"Das denke ich nicht." James trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. 

"Warum haut ihr nicht einfach ab..."

Ich stellte mich neben ihn.

"...und sucht euch jemand anders?" Remus trat auch zu uns.

"So jemanden wie euch?" spottete Snape. 

Remus ging ein wenig zurück. 

"Ja, so jemanden wie uns." Ich trat noch einen Schritt näher. 

Sie wichen langsam aus dem Raum zurück. James versicherte sich, dass sie weg waren, bevor er die Tür schloss. Dann wendeten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen zu. 

"Da...Danke," stotterte er. 

Ich grinste. "Ist doch egal. Ich bin Sirius Black und das sind James Potter und Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

Bald wurde es dunkel und der Zug wurde langsamer. 


End file.
